


Stress Relief

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, sex in a semi public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: After a tough day at work you go for a run to clear your head.





	Stress Relief

You unlocked the door to your apartment and dropped your keys on the table next to the door.  This week at work has been horrible and you needed a stress reliever.  Toeing off your small heels, you padded your way to your bedroom; stripping off your work blouse and undoing your pants as you walked. Quickly, you changed into your sports bra and running clothes, finding your sneakers in your closet.  A small smile tugged at your lips as you started picturing the route you would take and the man you were hoping would be on it.

You left your apartment, inserted your ear buds and pressed play on your Spotify playlist.  You made your way to the nearby park, stretching your limps as you walked.  The song changed to something more upbeat and your started your jog.  The feel of your feet hitting the ground in a steady rhythm was enough you help your muscles relax and some of the tension to leave your shoulders.

You found your pace and turned to run through the trails in the woods.  It was a calming path and hardly anyone ran through the woods, so it was secluded.  You had been running at a steady pace for about 20 minutes, your heartbeat had evened out and the burning in your leg muscles subsided.  The hellish week was starting to slip away. You were lip syncing to your favorite song and a smile spread across your face.

You saw another runner ahead of you, he was tall and slender; but he was very toned.  You picked up the pace so you could get closer to him and admire his physique. He wore a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt that fit loose around his stomach.  His shirt would pull taut with each stride and you could tell he was hiding a nice set of abs.  You noticed him occasionally on your runs; normally as he was passing you, going the opposite direction.  You both would smile at one another and give a slight wave; being courteous.

You picked up your pace to catch up with him.  He glanced to his right as you fell in step with him and he gave you a warm smile.  You felt your stomach flip as you returned the gesture.  You both continued your run side by side, engulfed in your own music and mind.  Further into the woods you ran, making sure not to stray from the trail so it would be easy to get back home.

He started to slow his pace, and you followed suit, panting and trying to catch your breath as you stopped a few feet in front of him, taking out your headphones.  He took his headphones out of his ears and sauntered over towards you.  As he reached you, he wrapped his large hand around the back of your neck and pulled you in for a kiss.  It was hot and needy and your head started spinning.  He parted your lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss.  You moaned as your heart rate sped back up and you felt a tightening in your core.

You grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him closer so your body was flush with his.  You let out a small moan as he broke the kiss to nibble on your ear and his hand slipped between your bodies to start rubbing your mound.  He walked you both backwards until you were leaning against a large smooth rock.

“This is what you do to me every time I see you running.  I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” he pushed his cock between your legs so you could feel how hard he was. This was the first time you heard him speak and his British accent made him even sexier, if that was possible.  You tugged at the back of his shirt as you peppered kisses along his neck and collarbone.

“Oh God, don’t stop,” you moaned, rocking your hips into his, needing the friction between your thighs.

“Patience, darling,” he whispered in your ear, toying with the elastic on your workout shorts.  You whimpered as his hot breath sent shivers down your spine.  You slid your hands down his taut stomach and into his pants. Slowly you stroked him, moving your hand from base to tip and then circling your thumb around the tip.  He let out a guttural moan and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.  You smiled at his gesture and slid down the rock so you were on your knees, pulling his shorts down to his knees with you.

You freed his cock from his shorts of boxers and your eyes widened and you licked your lips at the size of him.  You looked up at him to ask permission and he grabbed himself by the base and aligned it with your mouth.  You parted your lips and sucked him in until he was all the way in.  You bobbed your head back and forth and gagged slightly when he hit the soft spot on the back on your throat.

“That feels so good,” he moaned as he fisted his hand in your hair.  His praise sent heat down to your pussy and you couldn’t wait to feel him.  He set the pace of his thrusts, holding your head still while he took control.  You circled your tongue around him as he pulled out with a pop.

“If we keep going at that rate I’ll cum, and I don’t want to do that yet. Stand up love; I want to be inside you.”

You stood and brushed the dirt off your knees.  He hooked his thumbs inside your shorts and panties and pulled them down your legs, helping you step out of them.  He reached behind and smacked your ass; making you yelp slightly from the sting.

“Are you wet for me beautiful?” He asked stroking a finger through your slit and stopping at your entrance.  He pushed one long slender finger inside and you threw your head back moaning.

“More, please,” you panted as he thrust his finger in and curled it forward, hitting your g-spot.  You spread your legs further and thrust your hips forward, allowing him more access. Opening your eyes, you saw his eyelids were half closed and his gorgeous blue eyes had a look of lust in them.  He pulled his finger out of you and stuck it in his mouth, sucking your juices off it.

“You taste so sweet, and you are so wet for me darling.  Are you ready for my cock?”  You nodded your answer, anticipating the feel of him.  “I need you to say it, yes or no?”  

“Yes,” you practically begged.  He chuckled slightly and picked you up.  He aligned himself with your entrance and and slid you down his cock as you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders for support.  He pressed your back into the cool stone and bent his head so it was resting in the crook of your neck.  You both were breathing heavy and you needed him to start moving.

“You’re so tight around my cock,” he groaned as he started thrusting in and out of you, fucking you hard against the rock with a steady pace.  With each thrust his cock hit that sweet spot and your clit was rubbing against his pelvis.  You could feel that familiar coil in your belly, and you knew you wouldn’t last long.  

“Oh God, right there, don’t stop,” you moaned as he thrust deep.  “I’m so close.”  He reached his hand down and pinched your sensitive clit and that threw you over the edge.  You clamped down around his cock as you rode out your orgasm, his thrusting keeping it going longer than normal.  His thrusts were becoming sloppy and you could feel his cock throbbing, letting you know he was close.

“Come for me baby,” you whispered in his ear before biting the lobe, sending him spiraling.  He stilled after a couple of moments and he held you as both your heart rates came back down to a normal rate.  You unwrapped your legs from him and placed your feet on the ground.  He took a step back, pulled up his pants and picked yours up off the ground, handing them to you.  

“That was not what I was expecting from my run today.  I’m Tom, by the way and you are?” he asked laughing.

“I’m Y/N.  Nice to officially meet you Tom,” you smiled at him.

“I don’t normally do this, just so you know.”

“What, you mean you don’t fuck random girls in the woods?  I thought everyone did that,” you joked, making him laugh.  “How about we don’t make this random and you come back to my place so we can be more comfortable?” You asked boldly, biting your lower lip.  You watched his pupils dilate and he ran his index and middle fingers over his lips in thought.

He smirked and licked his lips, “I’ll race you there”.

 


End file.
